


Early Riser

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Sam likes to get up early, you do not. You decide to convince him to come back to bed.





	

 

“What are you doing?” Sam chuckled, pulling the covers off of you and dropping to the bed beside you. “I thought you were getting up?”

“I did,” you murmured, hiding your face against Sam’s side. “I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair. Then I saw what time it was and decided it was too early. Came back to bed.”

Sam had always been a morning person, for as long as you’d known him. He was an early riser, up with the sun, off for a run, a shower, then he’d make a pot of coffee and check the internet for cases, all before either you or Dean had even stirred. It made your relationship very interesting.

“I might have found a case,” he said. “You should come check it out.”

“You should come back to bed,” you huffed, throwing an arm over him and rearranging yourself so your head was resting on his stomach. “It’s like, five in the morning.”

“It’s almost seven,” Sam laughed, but he did lean back against the headboard, one hand on your head, his fingers lazily drifting through your hair. 

You laid there, your eyes closed, listening to the sound of Sam breathing. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. You pushed yourself up onto your knees to look at him, grinning at the expectant look he was giving you. You knew what he was thinking - work, the case, research. But you had other ideas.

You pushed Sam’s hands out of your way and straddled him, easing yourself into his lap. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say anything, just pursed his lips and watched you. You reached between your bodies, grabbed the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled it up, your fingers sliding up his stomach and over his pecs. He grinned at you, gnawing on his bottom lip in that cute way he had. It made you tingle in all the right places.

“Whatcha doing, Y/N?” he whispered.

“Convincing you to stay in bed with me,” you replied, tossing his shirt to the floor. You pulled off your tank top and leaned forward, your naked breasts pressing against Sam’s chest, your lips on his neck, your tongue dragging up the length of his throat to the underside of his jaw.

His hands dropped to your waist, squeezing just a little. He drew in a sharp breath when you rocked forward, pushing your hips down and into him. 

‘Y/N,” he warned. 

You did it again, enjoying the way his body responded to you; his cock hardening beneath you, his eyes rolling back, his head thunking against the headboard, a light sheen of sweat covering his chest. He gazed at you through hooded eyes, his fingers sliding beneath the edge of the boy shorts you were wearing, pushing them down just a couple of inches.

You wrapped your arms around him and pushed your hands into the back of his pajama pants, your hands on his ass. You mouthed your way up his neck to his mouth, nibbling lightly at his lower lip until it opened, your tongue darting in to trace his teeth, a quiet moan leaving you when he put his hand on the back of your head and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

You kissed him for a few minutes, slow, lazy, unhurried, before urging Sam to lift his hips, crawling backwards on your knees as you slid his pants down his legs until he could kick them off. You pushed open his legs, stretching out on top of him, kissing your way from his knees, up his thighs, your hand gently cupping his balls, caressing them. You stroked him, his cock so hard it was bouncing against his stomach, pre-come leaking from the bright red tip. You wrapped your lips around him, opening your throat, taking as much of his length as you could.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, his hips coming up, pushing himself further into your mouth.

You couldn’t help but moan as the smell and taste of Sam assaulted you, surrounded you, took you over. You loved this, loved pleasuring him, loved the sounds he made, the way he responded to everything you were doing. It turned you on.

You lost yourself in what you were doing, your head bobbing, Sam’s cock sliding further down your throat, your hand tight around the base, stroking him in time with the movement of your head. He was close, so close, you could feel it in the way he moved, in the pulse and throb of his cock, the sounds he was making. You pushed yourself up on your knees, prepared to finish him off, but instead Sam grabbed you under the arms, lifting you and pulling you onto his lap. Your still covered pussy brushed against his length and you groaned, instantly wet from the feel of him between your legs. He tugged at your shorts, growling in frustration when they wouldn’t come off right away.

“Get ‘em off, Y/N,” he muttered. “Now.”

You hurried to obey Sam, kicking off the offending garment. Once they’d joined the other clothes on the floor, he pulled you back into his lap, one hand wrapped around his cock, holding it while you lowered yourself onto him, slowly, allowing yourself time to adjust to his substantial length.

Sam pulled his legs up, using his feet to push up into you, his hands on your waist, pulling you down to meet his thrusting cock. It burned, in the best way possible. You put your hands on his chest and leaned back, your back resting against his legs. You rocked forward, Sam deep inside of you, filthy groans coming from both of you.

He dropped his head, his lips wrapping around your breast, sucking hard enough to make you gasp. Your back arched and you twisted your fingers in the hair at the back of his head, holding him to you. You pulled his hair, drawing a long drawn out growl from Sam, one that came from deep within his chest.

“Faster, baby,” he moaned, nipping harshly at the hardened nub of your nipple. “Fuck me. I wanna feel you ride me hard.”

Sam’s words were like a shot of adrenaline. You wrapped both arms around him and let loose, your knees digging into the bed, your breasts bouncing as you rode him. His hands settled on your ass, yanking you forward, burying himself inside of you, deep, to the root, your clit pressed against the tight muscles of his stomach, sending bursts of indescribable bliss rocketing through you. 

God, you were close, right on the cusp, not quite there, but almost, your body wound tight, trembling as you neared the precipice, your nails digging into Sam’s scalp as you chased your orgasm. Sam dragged his fingers along the edge of your hipbone and down your stomach, between your legs, settling on the swollen nub of nerves, circling it, his feet pressing into the mattress, his hips shooting up off the bed as he thrust into you.

You came, crying out Sam’s name, your body tensing, shuddering, your cunt clamping down around Sam, drawing a groan from him. You rode him harder, faster, drawing out the pleasure until you were so overwhelmed you thought you might pass out, white spots in front of your eyes, sweat covering you, your body a mass of tingling nerves.

Sam’s head fell back against the headboard, the veins in his neck standing out as he climaxed, his hair falling in his eyes, sweat running in rivulets down his chest, pooling in the light smattering of hair. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

You couldn’t hold yourself upright any longer, finally collapsing against Sam’s chest, exhausted, satisfied. His huge hands rubbed circles in your back as the aftershocks of the orgasm rolled through both of you and you drifted down from the heights you’d just experienced.

“Alright, you win,” he murmured. “I’ll come back to bed.”

 


End file.
